


Pretty Handsome Awkward (John Deacon)

by Mercury_Yaz



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970's, 1976, Bar, Concert, Edinburgh, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Fluff, Love, Lust, Queen - Freeform, Rock Band, Scotland, Shy, Theatre, Tour, Tour life, UK - Freeform, excited, gig, groupie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Yaz/pseuds/Mercury_Yaz
Summary: It's 1976 and Jess has been working at the Playhouse theatre for a few months now. But now Queen have come to town. After  sneaking away from the bar area to watch the band Jess sets her eyes on the most beautiful man she’s ever seen... John deacon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so any feedback would be very welcomed. I was only going to write one chapter but I'm really enjoying this so I'm going to carry it on a bit longer. Sorry if the chapters are short.

September 1st, 1976 – Edinburgh Scotland.

 

For once it's sunny. The unfamiliar heat of the sun streaming through my window and hitting my face as I slowly open my eyes. The sun is a surprise, but a welcomed one. Today of all days I'm thankful not to be drenched in rain on my walk to work and show up looking like a drowned rat. As I get out of bed I walk over to my record player and placed the needle onto the already resting Night at the Opera. The sounds of Death On Two Legs filled the small bedroom of my flat. I scratch my head and stretch as I make my way to my wardrobe to layout my work uniform. A black knee length skirt, white blouse and black waistcoat. Not the most exciting outfit I have to admit but I’m thankful for the way the skirt hugs my waist. I walk to the bathroom to get washed for the day as I brush my long dark hair I can hear the drumbeats of Roger Taylor pick up and the pocket of excitement in my stomach begins to grow. Tonight's shift would not be any normal night at work. Tonight Queen will be in Edinburgh and under the same roof as me. I'm honestly still in shock, When I took this job a few months back for the summer I wasn't expecting to have the opportunity to be so close to my favourite band. Unfortunately, I've never had the chance to see them live, until now. Ok yes, I should be working but I'm sure I can sneak away, plus I have the day off tomorrow when they have a second show.

  
I could go and wait before or after the show at the stage door. But to be honest I've seen the groupies of other bands do the same and I just don't think I fit in with them. They have a certain energy about them and willingness that I don’t think I have the confidence to match.  
I quickly snap the negative thoughts from my mind and focus on an epic night ahead of me. I’m normally kept at the bar for most of the night so I never really get to interact with any of the acts. Normally my manager Craig, a sweaty weasel looking man takes that job and tries his best to make friends with the talent, he assures them that because he is also a musician (a very loose term that I would use for him) so they can feel comfortable around him. Ugh, I cringe just thinking about him swanning over to Freddie with his smug smile plastered on this face.

  
The walk to work was one full of nerves and excitement, thankfully I live about a 15-minute walk to The Playhouse so it gave me time clear my mind before my night of pulling pints and avoiding Craig as much as possible. The sight of Queen’s tour bus parked at the back of the venue was something I wasn’t prepared for, I honestly think my heart has stopped beating. Right honestly you need to calm down it’s only a bloody bus. With a deep breath, I swung open the stage door to be greeted with the wail of what could only be the distinctive sound of brian may’s Red Special. I felt like someone had just reached in my chest and took all of the air out. How am I supposed to make anyone drinks like this? I’m well and truly buggared.

  
I slowly make my way through the dark corridor behind the stage to get set up for work. I hear a sharp bang of a drum closer to me than I was expecting, this makes me jump and drop my bag. As I reach down to scoop it up, there is a small beam of light through the back curtains of the stage. The butterflies in my stomach were already at bursting point but for some reason, I couldn’t stop myself moving forward to have a peak. Hand sweaty I slowly grabbed the thick black curtain, not wanting to make my presence known I opened it just enough to be able to place my eye against the rough fabric. As my view came into focus I almost choked, unknown to me I was standing right behind the thick unruly blonde mop of Roger Taylor ‘s hair as he sat behind his drum kit. ‘’Look Fred I don’t really know what else you expect?’’ The heavenly high voice of the drummer filled the room and my eyes were drawn over to where his words were directed. Oh Christ! it’s fucking Freddie Mercury! I could hear my heart beat thudding in my ears, my mouth going dry at the sight of my hero. He doesn’t even look real, after seeing him on the albums in my flat all this time, seeing him in the flesh was more than a shock than I expected. His slender figure was draped in a lavish colourful kimono that was almost as beautiful as him. ‘’Darling I don’t ask for much, just that we all sound perfect!’’ he raised his arms and cocked his him in a playful manner as the words left his mouth. He tossed his jet black locks and gave a soft playful smile in Roger’s direction. ‘’Right!’ Roger let out a sigh. I was paying so much attention to the conversation that I didn’t even notice the sneeze that was building up in my nose. Before I knew it the loud sound left my body and alerted the four men of my unauthorised presence. ‘’What was that?!’’ I heard Brain ask. Before Roger could turn to unveil my hiding place I was already running halfway down the corridor to the bar. As I turned to close the heavy door behind me I could see the spot I was just standing full of light from the stage. Oh god please say they didn’t see me!

My heart still pounding I made it to the bar and hurriedly make my way to the cloakroom to leave my coat and bag. Once I’m finally alone I put my back up against the door and slump down to the floor. I’m early thankfully no one else will be here to see this embarrassing mess I’m in. Honestly, what was I thinking sneaking around like that?! Jess you really pushed your luck there I thought to myself. I will only need to see them from the safe distance of the crowd from now on. I sit there on the cold floor composing myself for what feels like hours. Realistically it must have only been about 15 minutes when someone nudging the door open forces me to stand up. It’s my manager Craig ‘’Hi Jess, in early I see! That’s good because tonight is going to be madness’’ I nod in agreement but don’t answer him. ‘’So you like these guys then?” he raises his eyebrows as he says this and I can feel my face blushing ‘’Yeah, I really do and I can’t wait to see them play… tomorrow on my day off’’ he looks at me questions my honesty ‘’Well get to it then the bar wont set itself up!’’.

The night gets off to a busy start setting up the bar for the crowds that will soon fill the bar and the theatre for the show. I’m facing away from the bar filling the optics when I hear an all too familiar voice ask ‘’ Hey love, can I grab a beer please?’’ face burning I turn around to see Roger Taylor standing at the end of the bar, a cheeky look on his face and hands resting on the bar top. ‘Emm yeah, of course!’’ I stammer and smile a bit too enthusiastically, he can see this and smirks clearly knowing the effect he has on anyone that comes into contact with him. I start pouring his beer from the draft tap and put all my focus on this to distract myself from him slowly making his way to stand in front of me. ‘’How much?” he questions as I set it on the bar top. ‘’It’s on me’’ I say as confidently as possible. ‘’I can’t let a lovely lady like you pay for my drink, tell you what I owe you one’’ He winks and turns to walk towards the backstage area.

After that unreal encounter, I try my best to focus on the job in hand and the theatre fills with people all excited for the show. My awful manager has been absent for most of the night, he’s likely trying to make friends with the band. I cringe at the thought. Once the theatre was filled with adoring fans for Queen and the bar has been left quite with still no sight of Craig ‘’Fuck it’’ I say to Tom the other bartender for the night ‘’I’m not missing out of seeing them’’ I say. ‘’We are dead now and there is no way anyone is going to miss the show to get a beer, go enjoy yourself. I will cover for you if Craig comes back’’ Tom smiles and gestures towards the theatre doors. I make my way in and decided to walk up the stairs to the balcony boxes at the side of the stage. They are empty and only kept for special occasions. I would say this is special enough. I make it just in time for for the lights to go down and the roar of the crowd to bring back those persistent butterflies. Smoke licked the edges of the stage and the dark silhouettes walked on. The graceful Freddie floats to the piano and begins to play the opening notes of Bohemian Rhapsody. Looking out for that beautiful blonde man that has had my attention all day I’m surprised when my focus is interrupted by the slim man next to him. John Deacon, Queen’s bass player and someone honestly that I haven’t paid too much attention to in the past. Realising this I felt like a fool. Dressed in white flared overalls he moved and bobbed in time with the music his long light brown hair moving with him. I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. He licked his fingers before strumming the strings of his bass, a bit too suggestively for my nerves to take. How have never realised how mesmerising this man was until now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, oh man Jess was not expecting her night to take such a turn. She was only wanting to sneak a peek at Queens show and now she's got herself in Queen's dressing room covered in beer and vodka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken me so bloody long to update but life gets in the way. But not to fear I haven't forgotten about Jess and Deaky!

The next few minutes pass in a blur, a blur of excitement and amazement as these four talented men owned the stage, and showed the crowd what they’re made off. I sang at the top of my lungs for the duration of Bohemian Rhapsody and watched as Freddie had control of each and every person. “I love you all” he said with such elegance only he could carry. The wailing sounds of Brian’s guitar were unlike anything else I’ve experienced, his tousled brown locks moved gracefully as he finished his solo. I could feel my eyes prick with tears _That was amazing_ , I knew I had just witnessed something special.

Mesmerising as Queen’s performance was my gaze continued to fall onto the very distracting bass player. I was fascinated at how little attention he seemed to crave as the audience as they screamed their desires towards him. These girls were ready and willing to throw themselves at him, but Deacon just focused on the task at hand. As he moved his hips along with his bass lines he seemed to be contained in a world of his own, where only he and the music resigned. How can someone so beautiful not realise? I pondered. He seemed to shine in his own way, with a kind haze emanating from him.  
I wasn’t normally one to fall for musicians, my mum always warned me against those “boys with guitars who sing” and rightly so as she fell head over heels for a young guy way before I was born with Just that description. Sadly for her he didn’t seem to fall quite as hard and out of the blue picked up and left without even a goodbye.  
My poor mum of course was shattered by this and since then has always tried to set my gaze towards more ‘stable’ men. From the way that my heart is pounding in my chest at the very sight of John Deacon, I’m afraid she might have been right after all.

As the band settled into their last few songs I knew I had been away from the bar for far too long and decided that maybe I should try to pretend I’m actually going to do some work tonight. I could see Tom standing with his elbows on the bar top, chin resting on his palms. “Where is everyone?” I asked genuinely surprised at the lack of people that normally fill the bar in between songs. “We’ve not sold one bloody drink” Tom said with a hint of anger. “Seems like no one wanted to leave the show for a tipple, I mean that’s all fine and good but it seems like I’m going without tips tonight. Fuck sake” he said in a huff. “Well I can see why they wouldn’t want to leave, in all honestly I was contemplating losing my job to stay and watch, honestly Tom they were unreal” Tom scoffed and was about to open his mouth when the final cheers and whoops filled the theatre. “That’s time for your tips then pal, better stick a smile on that miserable face of yours” I winked.

As I turned around to head back behind the bar Craig suddenly appeared “ Ahh Jess Just the girl I was looking for” That is never a good sign “So the band are just heading off stage now and will be in need of some refreshments” _oh god_ “and normally I would take that job myself but their security are being a bit shirty with me after I tried to help with their sound check, I mean all I was just saying that at my gigs I do things a little differently. Christ these young musicians, so bloody sensitive.” I tried to hold my laughter at the thought of Craig trying to speak down to Freddie like he was a novice “So I thought maybe a pretty face might sweeten them up, And sadly I don’t think Tom’s their type” he gestured to Tom who was currently scratching the inside of his ear with his mouth open. Craig points to the door that leads to the backstage area and dressing rooms, These are areas that I normally try to avoid. I’m not exactly a confident person and the rock stars that reside in those dressing rooms are honestly kind of intimidating. “Emm ok” I hesitate “GREAT!” Craig beams and before I know it he’s clicked his fingers towards Tom and a tray of drinks are forced into my hands and I’m being pushed into the darkness of the corridor towards the dressing room, their dressing room.

Thankfully I had the full tray of drinks to focus on and not my racing heartbeat that grew quicker the closer I got to the crack of light that surrounded the dressing room door at the end of the tunnel of darkness. I could hear the voices of the roadies at the other side of the curtain I _can’t believe I snuck around here to watch them rehearse. What would they have thought of me being so creepy spying on them behind a curtain? what an idiot._  
At least this time I had a purpose to be back here. Just as I was thinking this I felt the tray of drinks fly from my hands and a body crash into me. Landing right on my arse, I sat in the puddle of drinks trying to possess what Just happened when I heard a mans apologetic voice stammer “I’m so sorry, shit. I’m such an idiot I wasn’t looking where I was going” I recognised the English accent and sweet tone of the voice, but thanks to the light from the now exposed stage shining behind him I could see the outline of his curls. _Brian May… fuck!_ “Honestly don’t worry I’m so bloody clumsy that was bound to happen carrying this many drinks” I could feel the words nervously rushing from my mouth, I smiled up at him and tried to reassure him that I was fine. He reached out a hand to help me up, ‘’I’m Brian’’ he said as I got to my feet ‘’Jess’’ I said with a small and awkward wave. Brian smiled softly as he looked at me more closely “I’m so sorry I must have given you such a fright, Is your shirt wet?” He asked “yeah a little bit, but honestly it’s fine!” I could feel my face burning _I must look such a mess!_ “right!” he said in an authoritative tone as he guided me in the direction of their dressing room “We have some dry clothes you are welcome to change into” I began to panic “honestly it’s fine I don’t want to make a fuss” I felt his hand on the back of my wet shirt as we walked, I worried that he could feel my skin burning under his hand. _I can’t let them see me like this_ , _I can’t meet them like this._ Brain swung the dressing room door open and I tried to fix myself without being noticed, As I was fixing my fringe with my fingers I looked up and there draped across the first sofa was Roger.

He quickly sat up when he saw me standing in the doorway. ‘’Well well what do we have here? We sent you to get some drinks May, but this might be better’’ he winked as he said this which made my stomach feel flip. ‘’This is Jess, she was on her way with our drinks when I pretty much ran right into her’’ Roger looked at me again and smirked. ‘’Well darling you better go get some more’’ Freddie near enough floated out of the bathroom as he said this “and make this beauty’s a double. She may need it if she has to be around you lot’’ he tied a knot in his kimono covering a white leotard scooped at the front down to his tummy. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me, Freddie made his way over and took my hand in his ‘’ give me a turn then, let me have a look at you’’ I awkwardly and slowly turned on the spot as instructed ‘’ Oh dear no, this won’t do at all’’ he screwed his face at the sight of my sodden work uniform and began to lead to over to the bathroom.

There was a rail of beautiful clothes in the bathroom and Freddie started to thumb his way through them. I honestly felt like pinching myself how is this even happening? _Is Freddie mercury going to pick out an outfit for me?!_  
‘’Ok lovey lets see how this looks’’ he pushed a pair of satin black trousers and white shirt with flared sleeves into my hands. I started to unbutton my shirt and released he was still standing there “Oh don’t worry about me, I won't look’’ He smiled as he lit a cigarette and playfully covered his eyes. As he was leaving the room he stopped and turned back to me “Oh those trousers aren’t mine, their our bass player Deaky’s’’  
_oh fuck_ ‘’ Oh.. will he be ok with me borrowing them?’’ I asked panicked “I’m more than sure he would be ecstatic to have a beautiful girl like you, finally in his trousers... HA!’’ he continued to laugh to himself as he closed the door. I could feel my heart began to race as I held up the black flared trousers knowing who they belonged to. _I wonder where he is? What if he thinks I'm mental for wearing his clothes?_ I pulled up the trousers and buttoned up the shirt as I turned around the look in the bathroom mirror, to my surprise I looked good, this is something I rarely think. Thank god I wore my platforms to work, _how long are his legs?!_ I started to fix my hair and picked up an eyeliner pencil that was sitting next to the sink to top up my make up. I could hear the sound of the boys chatting in the next room “Deaky mate there you are, we have a guest’’ _oh Jesus Christ_. I rested my head against the back of the bathroom door and turned to face the room, I stared at the yellow stained white walls of the bathroom which was filled with clothes and other personal items that must belong to the boys.. _to Queen_.  
This is really not how I pictured this night to go. I took a deep breath and opened the door to face my fear. Brian and Roger were sitting on a battered old patterned sofa sipping on the drinks Brain must have replaced. _Craig is going to kill me for dropping those drinks!_ Freddie was preening himself in front of one of the dressing table mirrors and had changed into a black jacket with white floral details and a pair of purple velvet flares. And there on the white leather sofa closest to the bathroom was Deaky. Still wearing his stage outfit of white overalls his brown hair hanging down past his shoulders, _his face is even more beautiful up close_. He was looking at me and I could see his lips moving so I’m assuming he was saying hello. But all I can do is stare back at him with no doubt a stupid look on my face. ‘’Hi sorry, I’m Jess’’ I managed to force out the words without choking, he got up from the sofa and reached out a hand ‘’I’m John, but they all call me Deaky’’ ‘’It’s nice to meet you John, I’m... just Jess’’ _Just Jess?! Jesus Christ what an arse._

‘’Nice trousers’’ he said with a wink as he pointed towards my legs ''they look good on you’’ _oh fuck_. ''I'm really sorry it seems a bit forward but the drinks got split and Freddie said it was ok and’’ he put his hand on my shoulder and gave an affectionate pat, I wasn't expecting this physical contact and began to hold my breath. “Honestly don’t worry about it, to be honest I think they look better on you’’ as he said this I could see Freddie hit Brian's chest with the back of his hand and pointed at us, they both smiled at each other ‘’Watch out Jess, he falls quick that one” Freddie teased, John's cheeks started to get red and he awkwardly scratched his head “ignore them” he said guiding me to the sofa.

He passed me a drink and I hurriedly took a sip, the double vodka and cranberry burnt my throat but I knew it was the fuel I needed to ease my nerves, _thank you Freddie._ “Darling you really do pull off that outfit, you look endearing” Freddie winked. “I think she looks hot” Roger played with his blonde hair and smiled in such a suggestive way that it made me feel like no one else should be watching. “Move over Deaky, can’t keep the girl to yourself” the blonde slinked his way into the gap between me and John “you know, we’re going for some drinks, we could do with a local tour guide” I can’t breathe “Oh yes Jessica you must!” Freddie waved an enthusiastic hand at me “I really think it might be best if we had someone to keep us out of trouble” Brian smiled “Or get us in trouble” Roger said with way too much confidence. “I don’t know I mean technically I should still be working, I don’t want to crash your night out” I pushed “we would be more than happy for your company” Deaky lent forward to stop himself being blocked by Rogers hair “honestly we would” his smile seemed so sincere and his face oh god his face I couldn’t stop staring at his eyes when he talked. “Ok, but Just for a little while” they cheered “Ok you lot, let’s get shit faced” Freddie Stood up to lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the dressing room to the bar. Where will the night take Jess as she begins the most unexpected night of her life?

Following behind the band through the dark corridor and out into the warm glow of the lobby. "Emm, would you guys mind giving me two seconds? I need to make sure I don’t lose my job’’ I gestured towards the bar, he must have been able to see my nerves because John put his hand lightly on my arm, this really did not help my already bubbling nerves. I inhaled and held my breath as his hand lingered on the fabric of the white shirt I had borrowed. This physical reaction I’m experiencing by just being around Queen and most of all from this slight physical interaction with John is worrying, but ...exciting. ‘’go ahead’’ he said in a sweet and reassuring tone "we’ll be at the stage door’’ he turned back to head outside with the rest of the band and then stopped and touched the back of his head, he turned back to face me with a shy look on his face, “I’ll make sure we don’t leave without you’’ he said this with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. This took me aback _Oh god look at him!_ I could feel the burn of my own cheeks appearing. “thanks, I wouldn’t want to lose track of you’’ I said while my clammy hand gripped the fabric on my arm. He let out a small laugh and raised his hand in a small wave and headed outside. _What just happened?_ I took in a deep breath and tried to prepare myself to lie my way out of shit with my boss.

I could see Craig standing at the side of the bar facing away from me, _well let’s get this over with_. “Craig” he turned to face me, “Jess! Where have you been?!” He had look on his face that I couldn’t quite read “I’ve been keeping the band company for you, I made sure to tell them not to take what you said in their soundcheck to heart” he raised an eyebrow “Oh really? you haven’t just been avoiding doing your job all night?” I could feel my face burning at his questions “no of course not, we need to make sure the band are on our good side don’t we?” _Oh god please don’t see through my lies right now_ “Hmmm I mean you’re not wrong’’ he paused for a moment ‘’right well if you think you can make sure everything goes smoothly for tomorrow's show then class this as your overtime this week’’ I started to relax and turned to make my way back across the thick carpet to the gold doors ‘ oh and Jess" I turned back to face Craig "maybe keep them sweet, you know?’’ He said this with a very obviously suggestive wink. _Oh fuck off you perv_ I gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up and headed in the other direction. “Nice outfit!” Tom shouted from the bar with a knowing wink. He knew, he knew exactly where I had been and where I was going. And more importantly who I was going with. Laughing to turned to flipped him the middle finger as I walked out of the bar area and headed for the stage door.

As promised the four boys are waiting outside the stage door, Brian was signing albums with John and Roger, well roger was working his alluring charm on two Blonde groupies who were falling on his every word. _Oh god do I look like that when they speak to me?_ Before I had time to let the embarrassment of that through settling in I felt an arm rest on my shoulder. ‘’Hello darling’’ Freddie said with his naughty smile "I’ve been given instructions from Deaky over there to make sure you made it back out here safe and sound’’ I blushed “It seems my love that you have made quite the first impression on our young bassist’’ he could see the frantic look in my eyes as I tried to look unfazed by this information “Don’t worry, I'm great at giving these things a little .. push’’ As he did in the dressing room he loudly laughed at his comment as we started to walk towards the other guys. The groups of girls were starting to dissipate back up the hill to the main street and beyond. Well, all but the two girls Roger had under his arms. “ JOHN DARLING!’’ Freddie shouted up the hill towards Deaky “I HAVE YOUR GORGEOUS DATE HERE SAFE AND SOUND AS ORDERED” he was pissing himself laughing as he did this. Deaky looked at him wide-eyed and mortified by Freddie’s forward approach and swiftly made his way down the hill ‘’Fred!’ he said in a sharp tone. _like honestly what the fuck is happening right now?_ Freddie playfully punched hin on the arm and gave John a small shove in my direction. Pleased with himself he headed towards brian and Roger. “I’m sorry about him he like to wind me up as much as he can, if you want to leave I understand’’ _HA! Leave he must be joking_ “No don’t be silly’’ I giggled “He’s just having some fun, I know he’s just joking’’ as I said this I saw a glimmer of disappointment on his face like I had just rejected the idea of what Freddie was insinuating. _Fuck, Jess you idiot!_ I knew I had to do something out of my comfort zone to let him know I was interested. I softly brushed my hand down his arm and held his hand for just a second “Come on then, you can get me a drink’’ His eyes widened and he swallowed “I’d love that’’ he said this with his eyes fixed on mine.

The lack of sound on the dark and once busy street felt strange. But walking next to John I felt content. Contentment as if I’d known him for years. He placed his hand on my back and guided me up the hill where the sounds of the other band members released me from the bubble of racing heartbeats and dry throat. We followed the others down the street, towards my neighbourhood. A little too close to my flat for my nerves to contend with. ''So Jess you're the local, where can we grab a few drinks?'' Brian asked with his usual kind tone, arms folded over his slim figure. '' Emm well, my friend works at The Black Fox, it's a few doors down'' he nodded and we headed in the direction of the much needed tipple. Freddie was walking ahead of me and John, he kept looking back towards us with a smirk plastered on his face directed towards Deaky. _How often does this happen? how many girls has he pushed on John?_ I knew that I can’t be special and this no doubt happens in every city they visit. But part of me sees the shared nerves I seem to have with the beautiful man walking beside me it gives me a small amount of hope. He had his hands in the pockets of his white overalls and his long hair tucked behind his ears, letting me see more of his face. I tried not to stare as we walked .

The warmth of the pub was welcoming and the hustle and bustle of the regulars was a nice direction from my thoughts. It wasn’t anything fancy or special but it’s deep red cigarette smoke-stained walls and worn-out velvet booths with battered wooden tables were familiar and welcoming. ''What can I get you?'' John asked breaking the silence that had built between us while walking the rest of the way to the pub. He was looking down at me, his height compared to my unimpressive 5 foot 2 was suddenly more apparent than before. ''Gin and Tonic please'' with a little nod and a smile he made his way to the long wooden bar top to get our drinks, I watched him stand with his hands in his pockets while he waited, I knew I had to sit somewhere before he came back so I made my way to the maroon booth at the back of the room where the others were already sitting. Freddie was sat in the middle of the booth with his arms wrapped around the back of it, Brain sitting closest to me was sipping on what looked like vodka and orange, not what I expected but it was a good choice. And Roger was standing next to the two beautiful, if not a little bit desperate groupies who were both on stools at the other end of the table. ''You will need to excuse me ladies while I get a round in'' Roger almost cooed, I must admit his voice was like velvet and it was clearly having the desired effect on the two blondes, who were happily hanging on to his every word and giggling between themselves as he turned.

I had perched myself next to Brian who put is glass down when I sat ‘’I hope Fred’s jokes haven’t made you feel uneasy’’ Brain said in a sympathetic tone “He likes to push John as far as he can. He really does love him dearly but they have that spark of mischief you know?" he said this while turning back to look at Freddie, “no, it’s fine. I know he’s only joking. I mean John must have so many girls on tour that Freddie does the same.’’ Brian had a slightly more heartfelt look as he took another sip of the orange and vodka mix. " For Roger yes that's true, there are many girls who seem to have an effect on him. But for John, he’s much more reserved and sentimental. I haven’t seen him get so techy with Freddie when he’s wound him up before’’ Brian placed a hand on my arm. "Maybe you’re different’’ he said this with a soft smile and stared into my eyes then down to his drink. I could feel my mouth go dry as Brain said this, he seemed to be the voice of reason and this threw me into a panic.

Before I could dwell on this for too long I looked around to the direction of the bar where I could see Roger and John talking about god knows what and then I saw who I was looking for. My friend April who was hurriedly making her way from behind the bar to where I was sitting eyes wide eyes staring right at me. ‘’Bathroom now!’’ she demanded and tugged at my arm as I followed her orders “ I’m sorry she's my friend’’ I said to Brian mid yank from April. She continued to push me into one of the bathroom stalls in the dingy ladies bathroom before locking us both in the enclosed space. ‘’Jesus stop being so rough’’ I moaned rubbing the spot on my arm she had wrapped her hand around. ‘’Ok what in the actual fuck is going on?! You said you were going to sneak into the Queen show for a few minutes and get back to work. John Deacon and christ I can even handle this… Roger bloody Taylor are both at the bar ordering drinks. Are you seriously trying to put me in an early grave woman?!’’ She looked so excited but also furious at the same time so I wasn’t sure how to explain what happened. “So I didn’t just sneak off for five minutes. I may have ended up in their dressing room being dressed by Freddie mercury and I’m now wearing their clothes’’ her face was deadpan ‘’I was going to say this outfit is doing you all kinds of favours’’ April was looking me up and down and then brought herself back to the matter at hand. “So what’s happening now? You’re having drinks with them? I take it the gin and tonic Jim just made for john was for you?’’ I nodded “Is something going on with him? You know I can see that working you are both a bit… awkward” she hit me on the shoulder while mocking me. April was saying all of this in that type of loud whisper someone does, you know when they know they need to be quiet but just can’t seem to tell their mouth to do the same. We made our way back out of the cubical and she began to fix her long wavy blonde locks and made them sit in the perfect place with ease. April was one of those girls who didn’t need to try and just looked the way you wish you did. She had a dusty orange mini skirt with a gold zip up the front and a white blouse with draping sleeves “Do you mind if I join you? I promise it’s not just to try my luck with the drummer’’ _Yeah right_ I thought to myself and I also tried to fix my appearance in the grubby bathroom mirror. “To be honest it might be nice to have a familiar face at the table. Just a warning Roger has two groupies with him. April smiled and faced me “Oh honey, they won't be for long’’ she made a kissy face at me as we headed back out into the bar and back to the table.

As we approached the table addressed the group “This is my friend April, she works here and has just finished her shift. Do you mind if she joins?’’ I could see that one of the girls were sitting on rogers lap “Of course not, we would love to have you’’ Roger said while moving the girl from his lap and offering April his seat. _Jesus christ how does she do it?_ She made her way to sit by Roger. John was sitting in the spot I had left and got up to let me into the booth. “I thought you had run away’’ he said with a little grin. _He really needs to stop being this cute, I’m never going to get through this night_. “Gin and tonic’’ he said as the drink was slipped across to me “Thank you, you didn’t need to get me a drink’’ I said apologetically, he was looking down at his own drink “I wanted to” he said quietly, I started to suck the contents of the cold glass to try to settle the buzzing in the chest. His legs were pressed against mine as we all tried to fit in the velvet booth. This contact was welcomed and I had to hold myself back for making anymore this soon. “ So you live in Edinburgh?’’ asked John “yeah just down the road, I’ve been here for a few years now. I came here to study and never left’’ he nodded as he listened “ Oh what did you study?” “Photography. I know it doesn’t seem like a proper course but it was a lot of hard work. My parents weren’t sure at first but my mum really loves the photos I took while studying. She even got me a few of my print framed for Christmas last year” he seemed so focused on my words “ That’s really interesting, I think any course is a proper course if it’s something you are passionate about. What did you do with the prints she framed?” “ I hung them up in my flat, in case she comes to visit. But I feel a bit of a show-off hanging them up for people to see” ''I don’t think that’s showing off at all, I’m sure they are great. I would love to see them’’ I slightly choked on my drink as he said that last part I knew I knew I couldn't stop myself from moving closer to him as he spoke, I felt my hand involuntarily brushed his knee with my hand and could see him try not to push any attention on us from the others as he shifted in his seat “I’d like that’’ I said with a grin, I could see him swallow as I said this.

The drinks continued to flow as the boys chatted among themselves and John continued to tell me about himself and how he got started with the band a few years back. He seemed so happy when he spoke about Queen and the music they had made together. It was lovely to see him smile as he spoke about his passion for the band. I felt like I was in this bubble while talking with him. He was so polite and easy to chat to. He listened when I spoke and made eye contact that made me struggle to speak in full sentences. “I’m going to go for a smoke, would you like to join?” Deaky asked while taking out his matches and cigarettes “yeah sure” I said getting up from my seat. We made our way out of the bar into the chill of the night. He sparked one of the matches and touched it to the tip of the cigarette while shielding it from the breeze. He passed me the one from his mouth and repeated the process for himself. I watched him inhale and exhale the smoke with ease and I tried to do the same. My lack of experience with smoking was soon obvious as I began to choke on the thick smoke that was entering my lungs. “Are you ok?” Deaky asked concerned as he began to pat my back as I coughed. “So I don’t actually smoke” I said through coughs feeling incredibly embarrassed “Wait, then why did you come out here?” John asked laughing. “Honestly?” I asked “yeah?” _Oh god here it goes_ “I just wanted to be alone with you” he put his hand up to the back of his head and smiled as he blushed and looked down at the pavement “Why do you think I asked you out here?” he said still blushing “Why?” I asked hoping for the right answer. John dropped his cigarette on the ground as he was looking right in my eyes. He began to move closer and started to close the gap between us. My heart was in my throat as he placed one hand on the small of my back pulling me closer to his body and the other hand cupping my cheek. His face was so close to mine, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips as he stared at them and paused before placing his lips on mine. The noise of the city seemed to disappear as he started to move me back to rest against the wall of the pub. His chest and hips were pushed against mine as he changed from the light peck on the lips he started with to a deeper more hungry kiss. My body felt electric under his touch, both his hands were on my face now, I felt like my legs would give way if he let go. He broke the kiss and looked down at me, my face still in his hands “wow” he almost whispered through breathy words “wow” I repeated.


End file.
